¿Destino?
by BlueRosePegasus
Summary: La vida en Mobius se extinguía poco a poco, sumergiéndose en la total agonía. Ahora el planeta afrontaba una amenaza de magnitudes inimaginables y en esta ocasión tal vez no habría salvación.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todo los lectores de FF. soy nueva escribiendo así que porfavooor sean buenos con migo. Espero que mi historia les agrade.**

* * *

Todo se encontraba envuelto en llamas, rodeado de caos y destrucción. Todos huían en un intento de salvarse a sí mismos. La vida en Mobius se extinguía poco a poco, sumergiéndose en la total agonía. Ahora el planeta afrontaba una amenaza de magnitudes inimaginables y en esta ocasión tal vez no habría salvación.

El escuchaba los gritos incesantes llenos de terror y angustia como si fueran un recuerdo lejano. Varias preguntas bombardeaban se mente, ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta este punto?, ¿Por qué estaban luchando?...aun no podía comprender lo del todo.

-Silver-una voz bastante familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo en dirección de la que provenía aquella voz y pudo divisar a una felina de pelaje purpura y ojos miel que se encontraba luchando contra una criatura, al parecer, sin forma definida.

-Blaze…-susurro el erizo plateado de orbes dorados, aun sin moverse de su lugar.

-Silver, ¿Qué crees que haces?-se notaba el cansancio en la voz de la felina.-tenemos que sacarla de ahí-.

-Silver, Blaze-se escuchó una tercera voz; esta pertenecía a otra felina pero que a diferencia de Blaze su pelaje era de color rojo y sus ojos verdes, su cabello era de un tono rubio cenizo, su flequillo estaba organizado de una forma que tapaba su ojo izquierdo,la punta de su cola era de color blanco. su ropa era total mente negra y se ajustaba a su cuerpo (blusa ombliguera, shorts cortos, cinturón dorado, gafas negras y rojas, botas hasta las rodillas, pulseras doradas y delgadas, guantes mas arriba de los codos y los dedos destapados)

-Lionne-grito el erizo dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraban ambas felinas.-¿Qué podemos hacer? Si no la sacamos pronto, morirá...

-Tengo una idea-dijo la felina de pelaje rojo.-pero necesito que lo distraigan-.

-Bien, yo me encargo-hablo decidido el erizo plateado.-Blaze, cúbreme-.

-De acuerdo-afirmo la gata purpura.

Un aura aguamarina rodeo el cuerpo de Silver y levito en dirección de ese extraño ser que estaba causando tanto dolor y destrucción. Blaze recomenzó su ataque hacia esas criaturas con sus llamas, mientras Lionne se preparaba para crear una especie de conjuro.

-Tsk, que ilusos ¿creen que podrán detenerme?-dijo una voz llena de maldad y prepotencia, al notar los esfuerzos tan inútiles ante sus ojos. Pero sabía que no podía confiarse demasiado, después de todo una de las guardianas se encontraba con ellos.-los eliminare uno por uno-dicho esto, poso su mirada carmesí en la felina de pelaje rojizo.-bien, tú serás la primera.-dijo, para aparecer a unos pasos frente a ella.

-Lionne-gritaron al unísono el erizo y la felina purpura al percatarse del peligro que corría su compañera en esos momentos.

-Mi querida Lionne, no permitiré que la liberes, ni mucho menos que interfieras en mis planes-le hablo aquel ser con una infinita maldad en su voz.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer cap de mi historia espero leernos muy pronto.**

**Muchas Gracias a MGCT94 :***

**Para Opiniones, Sugerencias y Mas... dejen un Review :3**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaa a todos. He aquí el segundo cap de mi fic. Tal vez al final haga ciertas aclaraciones, todavía no se o tal vez espere hasta el capitulo 3.**

**Bueno ya basta de chachara, que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

-Silver ¿Qué podemos hacer?-le pregunto la gata purpura al erizo que se encontraba a su lado

-yo…-no sabía qué hacer, ese ser al fin daba la cara y su aspecto no era tan temible o poderoso de como se lo había imaginado. ¿Cómo un chico que tal vez no pasaba de los 16 años había causado tanta destrucción?

-Ja. Ustedes no harán nada-hablo de una forma pausada y prepotente. Ahora se podía ver bien su aspecto: su piel era de un color gris oscuro, su cabello que le llegaba a media espalda tan negro como la noche, su cola (del mismo color que su cabello), le caía hasta las rodillas, sus ojos del color de la sangre y sus alas casi tan negras como su cabello, las cuales se asemejaban a las de un murciélago. Su ropa de color rojo y negro (camiseta roja. Chaqueta de manga larga negra, pantalones negros ajustados, botas rojas estilo militar), de su cuello colgaba una gema de color negra con destellos violetas.-parece que mi aspecto los ha decepcionado-dijo con falsa tristeza en su voz al notar las fijas miradas del erizo y la felina purpura.-En fin, eso no importa ahora-dijo a la vez que retomaba su mirada en Lionne.-Terminare de una vez con tigo mi querida guardiana.

-ummm, ¿eso crees?-hablo la gata de pelaje rojizo a la vez que abría sus ojos.-Mientras tu "platicabas" con mis compañeros me diste tiempo para terminar mi conjuro-hablo con tono triunfal.

-¿QUE?-gritaron asombrados el erizo y la gata purpura. El Pegaso fijo rápidamente su mirada en la esfera donde se encontraba su prisionera y se asombró al verla allí, de pie a unos cuantos metros de Él.

* * *

-LIONNE-escucho un grito.

-_Esos son…Silver y Blaze-_pensó débilmente.-Tengo que ayudarlos, pero no puedo despertar, ¿Qué está pasando allá?-se cuestionó rendida.

-Aqua-escucho una voz que la llamaba, una que le era vagamente familiar.

-¿Quién?... ¿Lionne?-se preguntó al distinguir la figura de la felina.

-Aqua, tienes que despertar-le dijo con un poco de dulzura en su voz.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, es mi mente-le pregunto y afirmo a la vez con duda a la oji verde.

-Con un conjuro-le respondió sin cambiar el tono de su voz.-pero eso ahora no tiene importancia, tú debes despertar ahora-

-Pero….no puedo, no soy tan fuerte, no en la forma en la que me dijiste-le dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

-Te necesitamos, nosotros confiamos en ti-le respondió amablemente.-debes creer en ti misma-le dijo mientras se desvanecía.

-Espera-le pidió con angustia.

-No me queda más tiempo, estoy segura de que lo lograras-le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, para luego desaparecer por completo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-una lagrima se deslizo a través de su rostro, para luego caer en la gema de su gargantilla y esta comenzó a brillar.-esto es…ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer-dijo decidida, y a la vez cogió entre sus manos la gema y cerrando sus ojos y ese pequeño brillo creció rodeándola por completo. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para ver que se encontraba encerrada en una esfera, fue acercando su mano, que aun resplandecía, y con el solo roce de sus dedos con la esfera inmediatamente se destruyó.

* * *

-Chicos…-musito para sí misma cuando vio a Silver, Blaze y Lionne a unos metros de ella, pero también logro ver una figura sombría que la miraba fijamente.-Ignis…-dijo más fuerte y casi llorando, según de lo que le había contado Lionne sobre su pasado, este Pegaso era su hermano, gemelo pera ser más exactos.

-Mi querida hermanita-le dijo Ignis con falso cariño en su voz y una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro.-veo que lograste salir-le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ella y noto la mirada curiosa, confundida y triste que la chica tenia.-sabes-le dijo sobresaltándola un poco.-aunque no me recuerdes yo a ti si y lo hago perfectamente y veo que has cambiado un poco-le informo mientras la veía de pieza a cabeza: su pelaje era de color turquesa, su cabello de color plateado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cola del mismo tono y esta le caía hasta los tobillos, sus ojos del tono casi plateado de la luna, y sus alas, que se asemejaban a las de un ave, de un tono más claro que el de su piel. Su atuendo de un color negro y azul rey (era un vestido negro, estraple con un par de holanes que llega hasta media pierna, con una cinta delgada en la cintura, un corsé delantero, botines de tacón mediano con un moño, todo de color azul rey y unos guantes en malla negros con un pequeño moño azul en cada uno, hasta un poco debajo de los codos), llevaba una gargantilla negra con una gema de color azul claro y destellos blancos colgando de esta.

-No te le acerques-le advirtió Silver a Ignis.-si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello a Aqua, me las pagaras- le hablo con un tono amenazador.

-Hump-expreso con desdén el Pegaso gris.

-No te preocupes Silver-le dijo con un tono apacible la Pegaso turquesa.-todo saldrá bien.

-JA, ¿cómo estas tan segura?, Hermanita.- le pregunto de una manera divertida.

-Solo… lo sé-le contesto con una sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba nuevamente la gema entre sus manos, cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo se envolvió en ese brillo de nuevo.

-No deberías seguir gastando inútilmente tus energías- le dijo prepotentemente.

-No será inútilmente, te lo aseguro- hablo Lionne.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-le preguntaron Silver y Blaze a la felina de pelaje rojizo.

-ya lo verán-les contesto seriamente.-En especial tu Ignis-le advirtió al Pegaso.

-Hump-"respondió" para ver a Aqua fijamente, y escucho unas palabras, un conjuro, que no había escuchado en casi mil años y era ella quien lo recitaba.-¿Cómo es posible?-se cuestionó asombrado y furibundo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-cuestiono Silver al ver a la Pegaso.

-solo escuchen y lo entenderán-respondió la oji verde, para que después todos prestaran su completa atención en las palabra que salían de los labios de la Pegaso.

-enséñame tu verdadera forma, tu verdadero ser. Lo que tu oscuro corazón oculta saldrá a la luz, mi luz.-la Pegaso abrió sus ojos de golpe y el brillo que la rodeaba se transformó en una onda expansiva, después de unos cuantos segundos este brillo desapareció permitiéndole ver todo a su alrededor.

-¿C-cómo rayos…lo hiciste?-le pregunto el Pegaso gris con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y su respiración entrecortada.

-la verdad, no tengo idea-le respondió la chica a la vez que se acercaba con paso lento a El.- solo desee con todo mi corazón ver al ser que me quito todo lo que más quería -le confeso con los ojos aguados.

-jajaajaja, bien, si eso quieres…-le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita.

-_al fin, tal vez así logre recordar algo sobre mi pasado-_pensó la Pegaso con un poco de esperanza.

**Bueno aqui acaba el segundo cap de esta historia (a medida que avance espero hacer los caps mas largos).**

**Espero leernos muy pronto.**

**Gracias a MGCT94. Y a Dark Rose Mouth, Sonatika, Tarah Zen G. Por sus reviews.  
**

**Para sugerencias, opiniones y mas... dejen un review :3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Holaaaaaa a todos.**

**perdón**** por la tardanza, pero estuve super agobiada con el cole.**

**sin mas cháchara los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

-Dime, ¿Cómo vas con eso?-pregunto un erizo azul entrando a un gran laboratorio.

-Aún no he logrado avanzar-respondió un zorro amarillo.-me vendría bien la ayuda de Cream y Amy, ¿de casualidad sabrás en donde están Sonic?-le pregunto a su acompañante azul.

-bueno, Cream esta con vainilla en la enfermería y Amy salió a patrullar con Shadow- le respondió al zorrito.-¿enserio saben tanto como para ayudarte a analizar esas muestras Tails?-le pregunto al zorro.

-Sonic, ellas son de gran ayuda han aprendido mucho en estos años, solo que tú no te das cuenta porque mantienes muy "ocupado"-Tails, le informo y reprocho a la vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono confundido el erizo.

-Ay Sonic-suspiro el zorrito.- no me digas de que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado Amy y las chicas-.

-¿A qué viene eso?, Tails-le pregunto el erizo haciéndose el desentendido.

-No son solo ellas, son todos, solo que estas muy concentrado siendo el héroe como para que te importe lo suficiente-le dijo Tails a Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

-Habla claro Tails-le pidió el erizo.

-Quiero decir, ya han pasado tres años desde que… derrotamos a Eggman y te siento más distanciado de todo y de todos, y si yo lo note estoy seguro de que Amy también lo hizo, a veces desaparecías días, hasta semanas-le dijo al erizo con los ojos acuosos.

-Tails, no se dé qué hablas sigo siendo el mismo. Además ¿Qué tiene que ver Amy en esto?-.

-ASH Sonic, ya basta, tienes que dejar esta actitud, no sé lo que te pasa y me gustaría que confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo. Y ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que sientes po-

-SONIC, TAILS-un grito corto al zorrito en su regaño.

-Knuckles, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Sonic a su amigo rojizo cuando lo vio entrar al laboratorio con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-Amy y Shadow acaban de comunicarse, y necesitan apoyo-les informo el equidna.

-¿por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tails.

-Esas cosas se están agrupando y coordinando-le respondió el equidna al zorrito.

-Eso es imposible, hasta ahora todo lo han hecho individualmente -dijo Tails asombrado.

-Shadow también nos dijo que están siguiendo las orden es de una chica, tal vez eso explique su comportamiento-dijo el equidna.

-¿y te dijeron dónde estaban?-le pregunto Sonic a Knuckles.

-sí, están cerca de los bosques del sur-respondió el rojizo.

-¿en el sur?, eso significa que…-dijo el zorrito.

-van por…-continuo el erizo.

-LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA-dedujeron los tres a la vez.

-Knuckles, ve por los demás y diles que se preparen, partiremos enseguida, Tails también tu-ordeno Sonic.

-De acuerdo-dijeron al unísono zorro y el equidna. Este último se fue corriendo a la sala de mando a avisarle a los demás de la situación y cuando ya no daba signos de vida…

-Sonic no creas que no terminaremos esta conversación-le advirtió Tails muy seriamente.

-sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas hermanito. Nos vemos en unos minutos-dijo el erizo despreocupadamente para luego salir corriendo veloz mente.

-ahhh-suspiro el zorrito para luego dirigirse al hangar.

* * *

-¿y bien?-pregunto una erizo rosa.

-llegaran lo más pronto posible-respondió seriamente el erizo negro que se encontraba con ella.

-eso espero-hablo pesadamente la eriza.-Shadow, ¿crees que debamos atacar ahora? –le pregunto la eriza a su acompañante.

-es mejor esperar-respondió el erizo.-además, no puedes defenderte, tu martillo no les hace ni rasguños o ¿a estas alturas me vas a decir que me equivoco Rose?-dijo pera posar su mirada carmesí sobre ella.

-para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no?-dijo la eriza dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Hump-fue lo único que respondió el erizo, dándole a entender a la eriza un "si". Y ella solo sonrió de lado.

* * *

-Chicos, están todos listos- pregunto el erizo azul, para recibir como respuesta un unánime sí.

-todo listo- grito el zorrito desde una gran nave, la cual él llamaba el tornado x.

-muy bien, todos suban a sus respectivas naves-ordeno el equidna.

-oye rojito- hablo una murciélago blanca con un tono seductor-aún falta alguien, deberíamos esperarla-le dijo al equidna mientras se acercaba a él contoneando sus caderas.

-¿ah sí, Y de quien se trata rouge?- Pregunto un poco sonrojado el equidna.

-Bueno pues fal-

-ESPERENME-el grito de la ausente interrumpió a la murciélago.

-ya ves-dijo la murciélago tocando levemente la barbilla del equidna con si dedo índice para luego alejarse y ayudar recién llegada.

-per…don-dijo entrecortada mente por el cansancio.

-ay Iris, siempre llegas tarde, ni siquiera en una emergencia te apuras-le reprocho Sonic a la chica.

-disculpen, me distraje un poco-dijo un poco nerviosa pues todos la miraban fijamente, era una coneja totalmente blanca, con ojos cafés, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, con pequeñas trenzas en él, liso y con las puntas crespas y del mismo color de su pelaje. Su atuendo era un vestido verde oscuro, estraple y hasta media pierna, con un encaje blanco, lleva un moño al lado izquierdo de la cintura y corazones bordados en la falda de color blanco, zapatos de tacón bajos con cintas que se sujetaban de sus piernas hasta debajo de sus rodillas, también blancos, usa unas pulseras dotadas y un collar con una gema transparente y en forma de corazón.

-bueno ya, ya que tenemos que irnos-hablo el zorrito.

-Muy bien-exclamo con entusiasmo el erizo azul, y pocos minutos después ya estaban en camino a su misión.

Diez minutos después…

-Tails, falta mucho-pregunto impaciente el erizo azul.

-tranquilízate Sonic que ya falta poco-le respondió el zorrito.

-pero estoy aburrido-dijo el erizo.

-te digo que ya cas-

-mira allá están Shadow y Amy- dijo Iris señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los mencionados.

-AMY-grito Sonic para luego saltar del tornado y aterrizar de pie cerca de los dos erizos.

-veo que ya llegaste faker-dijo Shadow fríamente.

-muy bien donde están esas cosas-pregunto con mucho entusiasmo.

-primero tenemos que formar un plan-reprocho Amy.

-Amy tiene razón, no te precipites tanto-dijo Tails.

-bien haremos un plan-dijo rendido es erizo azul.

-bueno, esto es lo que haremos: Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles irán al frente y el team chaotix los cubrirán, Amy, Rouge e Iris protegerán la esmeralda maestra y yo les serviré de apoyo aéreo-hablo Tails-tengan cuidado y recuerden somos un equipo no intenten nada por su cuenta-dijo el zorrito prestando especial atención al erizo azul.

-ok, pero ¿dónde está Alex?-pregunto Sonic.

-está en el bunquer, se quedó ayudando a Cream y a Vainilla-le respondió el zorrito.

-ya basta de charlas-dijo Shadow fríamente.

-todos a sus posiciones-ordeno el zorrito a la vez que se montaba en el tornado.

-bien-respondieron todos los presentes al unísono.

* * *

-muévanse-ordenaba una chica a esas criaturas-Ah y por cierto encárguense de los intrusos, no pueden interferir en los planes del amo-hablo don un tono que solo demostraba maldad.

Los monstruos estaban a punto de atacar cuando Sonic hizo un spin dash pero como siempre nada…sus ataques solo los traspasaban y eso lo frustraba.

-LANZA CAOS-Shadow intento lastimarlos, logrando que un par de ellos se desvanecieran, al parecer los poderes caos del erizo negro eran de los pocos que surgían efectos en esas cosas.-oye tú ¿qué planeas?-le pregunto el erizo negro una respuesta.

-responde-exigió Knuckles a la chica, la cual los veía con desdén. Era una gata negra, con ojos amarillos, su cabello estaba sujeto en forma de una cola alta y al como su caballo la punta de su cola era de color dorado, al igual que sus orejas. Su atuendo era un top negro con una blusa de malla, ombliguera, unos shorts de cuero negro, botas negras hasta las rodillas con suela violeta, guantes de malla, que le llegan arriba de los codos, una liga violeta sujeta su cabello y lleva un cinturón del mismo color.

-Hump- exclamo la gata-no tengo por qué darles explicaciones y mi nombre es Darkness, Darkness The Cat -les respondió- ahora, traigan me esa esmeralda mis amademoni -ordeno la chica.

-Tails, avísale a las chicas-le pidió el erizo azul al zorrito por un comunicador que llevaba en su muñeca.

-estoy en eso-respondió el zorrito-Amy, un grupo de esos "amademoni" se dirigen a tu ubicación-le informo Tails a la eriza.

-_conque así se llaman_-dijo la eriza atreves de su comunicador-_no te preocupes las chicas y yo no_ _dejaremos que se acerquen a la esmeralda maestra_-le aseguro al zorrito.

-ok, contamos con ustedes-dicho esto Tails cerro la comunicación.

-bien, yo me encargare de ustedes-dijo la felina, y en sus manos se formó una enorme espada de hielo-prepárense para morir-y dicho esto comenzó a atacarlos. Intentó varias estocadas con su espada pero ellos las esquivaban, así que hizo que esta se desvaneciera, se acercó a Sonic, quien con un rápido movimiento esquivo el zarpazo por poco y contraataco, pero no contaba que la felina también era buena en esquivar todo tipo de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-necesitaras más que eso para acabar con Sonic el erizo – dijo con su usual arrogancia y egocentrismo. Darkness gruño exasperada, ese erizo podría ser muy irritante con su gran confianza. La chica felina se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo, no se daría por vencida hasta que la sangre del azul se encontrara derramada. Pero él fue más rápido, y empezó a correr alejándose de cada zarpazo que terminaba siendo fallido. Al ver su nulo fracaso con el azul, vio su oportunidad en el equidna y el erizo negro, quienes se encontraban observando cómo se burlaba de ella aquel que corría a la velocidad del sonido.

* * *

-Rouge, Iris-hablo la erizo rosa, obteniendo la atención de las nombradas-los amademonis se dirigen hacia acá, no podemos dejar que se lleven la Esmeralda Maestra-dijo está seriamente.

-no te preocupes cariño, no lo permitiremos-hablo la murciélago-¿verdad iris?

-en efecto-respondió la coneja.

-¡Rarrrrrr!-las chicas dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía aquel raro sonido y lo que vieron no era nada bueno. Afín había llegado la espantosa criatura, pero no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cundo se dieron cuenta el monstruo ya había lanzado su primer ataque.

-¡chicas atentas!-les grito el zorrito desde su avión, a la vez que le lanzaba proyectiles a la criatura pero estos no daban los resultados que esperaban

-ya verás maldito demonio no nos cojeras desprevenidas la próxima vez-dijo con ira la erizo rosa mientras se dirigía hacia este con su martillo en alto.

-¡Amy! -grito la murciélago, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como la eriza traspasaba el cuerpo de la criatura y esta no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-rayos-maldijo Iris por lo bajo, a la vez que empuñaba su lanza y se la lanzaba con fuerza a la horrible criatura y de nuevo: nada.

-¿de qué diablos están hachas estas cosas?-pregunto exasperada la murciélago por la situación. Cuando esta le iba a propiciar una de sus fuertes patadas se desvaneció, y todos se quedaron desconcertados.

* * *

El erizo negro y el equidna se percataron de que la felina se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos y se prepararon para contra atacar, pero cuando iban a recibir el feroz golpe de la gata, esta paro en seco y después de un par de minutos se alejó varios metros de ellos.

-lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme-dijo con un falso tono de tristeza en su voz.-tendremos que dejar esta palea para después-Y después de eso se desvaneció y junto con ella los amademonis, dejando al trio muy confundido.

Después del extraño encuentro todos se dirigieron al bunquer.

* * *

-hola chicos-saludo dulcemente una conejita color crema.

-hola Cream-le respondió al saludo el zorrito.-¿podrías curar las raspaduras de Amy?.

-claro, acompáñame a la enfermería-le dijo a la erizo rosa.

-yo voy-dijo Iris.

-yo también-secundo Rouge.

-y yo-se escuchó una tercera voz y todos voltearon a ver al pórtico de la puerta que daba al centro de mandos.

-hola Alex-hablo alegremente la conejita color crema-veo que traes las medicinas que te pedí-

-aja, están todas-dijo la chica levantando levemente la enorme charola que traía en sus manos, era una equidna de color amarillo claro, sus ojos de color verde y sus púas le llegaban hasta la cintura. Su atuendo era un vestido blanco de manga larga y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con detalles en rosa claro, zapatillas también rosas, tenía unas pulseras plateadas y de su cuello colgaba una gema de color café claro en forma de corazón.-como les fue.

-supongo que bien-respondió el equidna.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos y curar a Amy-hablo la conejita.

Y las chicas se fueron, dejando a los chicos solos y al final solo quedaron el zorrito y el erizo azul.

-bien Sonic terminaremos nuestra conversación. Hablo seriamente el zorrito.

-Tails…-dijo con cansancio el erizo azul.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a Tarah-Ze Leoa94**

**para sugerencias y peticiones... dejen un review**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Holaaa a todos, ¿cómo están? (No sé para que pregunto eso si no los puedo oír XD).**

**Bueno espero que disfruten el cap. ;) (el cual creo que me quedo muy largo)**

* * *

Un erizo azul se encontraba caminando por unos extensos pasillos, al parecer sin rumbo fijo, pensando en las palabras de su hermano mientras discutían apenas hace unos momentos.

**Flash back:**

_-Tails…- dijo con cansancio el erizo azul._

_-no señor, de esta no te salvas Sonic-le reprocho al erizo con el ceño fruncido._

_-y ¿qué quieres que te diga?-le pregunto rendido el erizo al zorrito._

_-lo que quiero es que confíes en mi-respondió con simpleza el zorrito._

_-Tails, no es que no confié, es solo que…-Sonic trato de excusarse, pero sabía que ya no podía seguir mintiendo, suspiro y...-tienes razón…-le dijo al zorrito con la cabeza agachada-he estado…diferente los últimos años-_

_-y ¿cuál es la razón?-le pregunto interesado el zorrito al erizo, el cual aún no levantaba su cabeza._

_-yo… no estoy seguro-contesto un poco desesperado el erizo-tal vez si sea por el hecho de que eggman ya no este…tal vez por eso desaparecía, porque siempre estaba en busca de una nueva aventura- _

_-lo sabía-dijo con calma el zorrito, para luego ver como el erizo lo miraba como diciendo "¿cómo que lo sabias?", el zorrito solo soltó una leve risita, la cual desconcertaba al azul-solo necesitaba que me lo confirmaras, la verdad creo que no soportabas el no seguir siendo el héroe-le dijo el zorrito al erizo mirándolo fijamente, hasta que este ultimo la aparto-pero, ¿sabes algo?, Amy es la que más sufrió con esto-le informo Tails a Sonic con un tono de voz bajo y un poco triste._

_-Amy…- dijo el erizo con la mirada perdida, sintiendo como su vista se empezaba a nublar._

_-Sonic- le llamo levemente el zorrito al ver la mirada tan rota que tenía su hermano mayor-sabes lo que sientes por ella, aun lo puedes arreglar-le dijo dulcemente el zorrito al erizo, mientras veía como el azul frotaba su brazo contra sus ojos y lo volteaba a ver._

_-tienes razón hermanito, puedo recuperarla-le dijo al zorrito con una de sus típicas sonrisas._

_-bien, creo que nuestra discusión termino-le comunico alegremente Tails a Sonic-ya te puedes ir-_

_-gracias, Tails-le dijo a l zorrito para luego salir corriendo velozmente dejando solo una estela azul y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de su hermanito._

**Fin del flash back.**

-ahhh-suspiro el erizo aun sumido en sus pensamientos-Amy… ¿cómo podré recuperarte?-se preguntó a sí mismo, aún muy distraído por eso no se percató de que alguien venia en dirección contraria por la cual él iba y chocaron-¡auuuuuuuch!-exclamo fuertemente es azul desde el piso, luego levanto su vista para ver como una erizo rosa se sobaba la cabeza y un pequeño rubor inundo el rostro del erizo-¿Amy?-dijo muy apenado.

La eriza solo levanto la cabeza y vio al erizo que se encontraba frente suyo y con una expresión de confusión y los ojos entre abiertos pronuncio su nombre-¿Sonic?-

-Amy!-ambos erizos fijaron su mirada en las femeninas que venían acompañando a Amy-¿estás bien?-preguntaron todas al unísono con un seño lleno de preocupación marcado.

-sí, no se preocupen solo chocamos-trato de tranquilizarlas la rosada y a los pocos segundos después escucho suspiros de alivio de parte de sus amigas.

-lo lamento Amy-dijo Sonic tendiéndole la mano para que ayudarla a levantarse, pues él ya estaba de pié.

-gracias-fue la única respuesta de la eriza y luego acepto la mano del azul.

-Amy-la aludida volteo a ver a una murciélago blanca, la cual la miraba fijamente-debemos irnos se nos hará tarde-la rosada solo asintió y empezaron su caminata de nuevo.

-¿a dónde van?-les pregunto el erizo con un poco de curiosidad marcada en du voz.

-a la ciudad señor Sonic-respondió jovialmente una conejita de ojos avellana.

-así es-una coneja blanca respaldo a la pequeña-a Alex se le olvidaron algunas medicinas-dijo señalando a la equidna amarilla.

-ya les dije que lo sentía-dijo un poco cabizbaja la equidna oji verde.

-bueno, que les rinda-dijo alegremente el erizo con una de sus típicas sonrisas y luego se fue corriendo veloz mente.

-nos vemos señor Sonic-se despidió sonriente la conejita color crema agitando su pequeña mano.

-bueno queridas, andando-ordeno la murciélago.

-como digas Rouge-dijeron la equidna y la conejita pequeña a la vez, iris solo giro sus ojos ante la actitud de Alex y Cream y Amy siguió caminando sin decir nada.

* * *

-¿segura que es aquí?-le pregunto un poco incrédula una equina a su acompañante, la cual era una eriza.

-Di, si ella dice que es aquí es porque así es-respondió seriamente una loba a su incrédula compañera, su pelaje era de color gris cenizo, su cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda, era liso y negro, sus ojos de color café oscuro y su cola, gruesa y esponjosa, tenía la punta de color blanco al igual que sus orejas. Su ropa era un vestido, color azul, era de manga sisa y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y llevaba unas sandalias de correas, de color blanco-además es una de las mejores guardianas.

-eso ya lo sé-Di relincho un poco fastidiada, su pelaje era café claro, casi crema, su cabello, el cual le llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura, era de color marrón y liso, sus ojos eran color miel oscuro, y su cola, igual a su cabello, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y estaba arreglada en forma de una trenza. Su ropa era una blusa rosa, la cual se sujetaba de su hombro derecho, unos shorts de jean, y unos tenis, de color fucsia-además, Tarah no es la única guardiana te recuerdo lobita que nosotras dos también lo somos-dijo la equina con los caches inflados en forma de un puchero infantil.

-Rika, Di, ya dejen de hablar-ordeno seriamente la eriza, su pelaje era de color café, sus púas, del mismo color que el de su piel, eran lisas y le llegaban hasta la cintura, sus ojos de tonalidad marrón. Su ropa era una blusa blanca, esqueleto, ceñida, un cinturón beige, una falda negra, la cual le llegaba a media pierna, muy ajustada, unos botines grises con una hebilla violeta en cada uno y guantes blancos-se encuentran en la ciudad, o ¿es que acaso no sienten la presencia de sus gemas?- dijo mirando fijamente a la equina y a la loba, ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza-entonces, andando-las tres saltaron del enorme precipicio en el que estaban y antes de caer desaparecieron.

* * *

-cariño no camines tan rápido-le pidió la murciélago a la erizo rosa.

-lo lamento chicas-dijo la rosada a sus compañeras, las cuales se encontraban jadeando un poco-pero deb-la erizo no termino su frase y se quedó inmóvil.

-señorita Amy, ¿está bien?-le pregunto con preocupación Cream a su amiga.

Después de unos segundos la eriza espabilo un poco-¿sienten eso?-les cuestiono a sus acompañantes con la mirada perdida.

-cariño, ¿Qué pas…?-Rouge no termino su pregunta ya que la coneja blanca y la equidna la interrumpieron.

-yo si lo siento-dijo Iris con una expresión parecida a la de Amy.

-y yo-prosiguió Alex con la misma mirada perdida de sus dos amigas.

-chicas, me están asustando-pero no más Cream termino esta frase las eriza, la coneja y la equidna salieron corriendo rumbo al bosque y la murciélago y la pequeña coneja las siguieron.

* * *

-Tarah, ¿están cerca?-pregunto la equina.

-Di, si me sigues preguntando lo mismo cada cinco minutos te golpeare-dijo serenamente la erizo.

-ya cálmate Tarah, ya sabes cómo es Di-dijo la loba tratando de alivianar un poco el estrés de su amiga.

-¿Y?-pregunto de nuevo la equina, con las manos detrás de su cabeza en señal despreocupada.

-ahora sí, ya me la volaste-dijo la erizo muy furiosa y con sus cuchillas en mano, pero de un momento a otro se calmó y se volteo bruscamente, pues había sentido más cerca la presencia de las gemas.

-¿son ellas?-pregunto la loba a la eriza.

-sí, son ellas-respondió con una sonrisa ladina, frente a ellas se encontraban una eriza rosa, una equidna amarilla y una coneja blanca.

* * *

-el pegaso gris se puso de pie y miro fijamente a los ojos a la chica y a esta le paso un escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

-te mostrare mi verdadera forma querida-sus ojos se tornaron de un color ver oscuro, los cuales se mostraban fríos y llenos de maldad. Del cuerpo del pegaso empezó a emanar un aura negra, todos los presentes miraban con horror la escena, el cuerpo del peli negro cayo pesadamente al piso y frente a su cuerpo la figura de un erizo se pudo apreciar.

-¿qu-quién eres?-pregunto con terror la pegaso turquesa, el erizo le brindo una sonrisa ladina, la cual mostraba su blanca dentadura.

- Ego tenebris, lumen sum, sed ego nihil, mi nombre es Nazo, Nazo The Hedgehogh-era un erizo de color azul grisáceo, y de ojos verdes, cuyas púas se encontraban en dirección contraria al suelo-dime, Aqua, ¿acaso no me recuerdas?-le pregunto con un falso tono de tristeza en su voz a la chica, pero no permitió que esta hablara-no, claro que no, después de todo yo fui el que te arrebato tus recuerdos-el malvado erizo se deleitaba con las expresiones de horror y tristeza de la chica turquesa.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir de esta manera?-lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero la pegaso aún no se percataba de que se encontraba llorando.

-eso es fácil, querida-respondió el erizo con los brazos cruzados-quiero venganza-dijo el oji verde, a la vez que se acercaba a la pegaso.

-¿venganza?, ¿contra quién?, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada-dijo casi histéricamente la chica.

-no, ustedes no, pero los dioses si-frunció el ceño y su cínica sonrisa desapareció-ellos me arrebataron lo que más quería y ahora ye les devolveré el favor-y tomo el mentón de la pegaso, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-los dioses no te quitaron nada-dijo secamente la felina rojiza, la cual sostenía por sus hombros el cuerpo semiinconsciente del pegaso gris-tú lo provocaste, fue tu culpa y de nadie más-acuso la felina al erizo.

-CALLATE-el erizo iracundo por las palabras de la rojiza levanto su brazo y de la palma de su mano se empezó a formar una esfera negra-tú y tus amigos pagaran por su insolencia-y la arrojo hacia ellos.

-CUIDADO-el erizo de ojos dorados se posiciono frente a Lionne y Blaze en son de protegerlas, pero se encontraba muy agotado y no pudo usar su telequinesis.

-DETENTE-la pegaso turquesa le grito con desesperación a Nazo al ver como sus amigos corrían peligro.

-Ya es tarde-y en el rostro del erizo se plasmó una sonrisa escalofriante, llena de maldad.

-NOOO-y de nuevo, del cuerpo de la pegaso empezó a emanar ese extraño brillo, cuando este se disipo se vieron las figuras de Silver, Blaze, Lionne e Ignis **(N/A: si Lionne aun lo cargaba XD)**, los cuales estaban rodeados por un campo de fuerza-no…permitiré…que…les…hagas…mas…daño-dijo esto entrecortadamente por el cansancio la chica de ojos plata, luego le dio un fuerte manotazo a Nazo para que soltara su rostro, este solo la miro asombrado y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Jajaajaja, creo que cada vez me gustas más, estas llena de sorpresas-le dijo a la chica, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes por tales palabras que salieron de los labios del erizo-pero ahora me he de ir-le dio una tierna sonrisa a la pegaso, esta solo le dio una mirada iracunda y pensó: _"cómo es posible que alguien como el sonría de esa manera, es un maldito hipócrita". _Ante la mirada de todos Nazo desapareció y el pegaso gris comenzó a despertar.

-príncipe, ¿está usted bien?-le pregunto la felina rojiza al pegaso.

-mejor que nunca-respondió con un tono de voz macabro, luego golpeo a Lionne y extendió sus alas y voló a unos metros del suelo y dijo:-toda tuya, Darkness-y desapareció.

-¿Qué?-pregunto a la nada Aqua y sintió un dolor punzante en su abdomen y bajo su mirada a este y vio como sangre brotaba de el y cayo de rodillas y la figura de una chica se posiciono en frente suyo.

-lo lamento princesa, pero era necesario-y vio como la pegaso se desplomaba al suelo.

-AQUA-grito Lionne, la cual ya se había recuperado un poco del golpe-Darkness, ¿por qué lo haces?-le pregunto a la felina negra, con un tono de rabia y….tristeza.

-jejeje, mi amo me lo pidió, nos vemos-y la gata desapareció.

Silver corrió rápidamente y se arrodillo frente al cuerpo herido de Aqua y la levanto en sus brazos-Blaze, utiliza las sol emeralds y tele transpórtanos a Green Hill-la felina violeta asintió y cerro sus ojos, cuando el portal estuvo abierto los cuatro entraron dejando atrás su antigua hogar el cual estaba destruido.

* * *

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto con algo de miedo la equidna amarilla. A los pocos segundos se les unieron la murciélago blanca y la conejita de color crema

-chicas, ¿por qué salie…?-rouge cayo al ver que frente a ellas se encontraban tres chicas-ammm, y ¿quiénes son ellas?-pregunto un poco desconfiada.

-lo sabrán pronto-dijo la eriza café-Di, Rika-las aludidas tomaron posición al lado de Tarah y cerraron sus ojos.

-¿Qué están…?pero Amy no termino su pregunta ya que las chicas empezaron a hablar o más bien a recitar algo.

- et in instanti semel memoriae reliquerunt, sic redire quen animo cognoscetis-la eriza, la loba y la equina abrieron sus ojos y las gemas que la Amy, Alex e Iris llevaban colgadas de sus cuellos empezaron a brillar envolviéndolas por completo. Cuando el brillo se disipo las chicas estaban un poco aturdidas, las tres levantaron su cabeza y vieron tres figuras las cuales ahora les eran muy familiares.

-DI-Alex grito y se lanzó a los brazos de la equina y esta la recibió con una tierna sonrisa.

-RIKA-la misma acción se vio hecha por Iris y la loba le devolvió el abrazo.

Ahora todos los ojos estaban en Amy, la cual empezó a caminar en dirección de la eriza café y extendió su mano acercándola al rostro de la chica y cuando estaba a unos milímetros…le jalo las púas.

-OYE, ¿PERO QUE TE PASA?-pregunto Tarah iracunda a la rosada por tal acción.

-¿POR QUE TARDARON TANTO?-y así empezaron a discutir.

-era de esperarse-dijo Rika con un sonoro suspiro.

-a ver, a ver, a ver, ¿me pueden explicar que pasa a aquí?-pregunto rouge muy confundida y al lado de ella se encontraba Cream con cara de que no entiendo ni mierda.

-son nuestras guardianas-respondieron las eriza rosa, la equidna y la coneja blanca a la vez.

* * *

-¿esto es Green Hill?-pregunto un poco asombrada Lionne, ya que los prados aún estaban verdes, se sentía una suave brisa, todo estaba tan pacífico y no había señales de destrucción.

-sí, aquí es-respondió con simpleza Blaze.

-andando, el taller de Tails está cerca-dicho esto el Silver empezó a caminar con paso presuroso, ya que la chica que tenía en brazos no dejaba de perder sangre.

* * *

-¿no creen que se están tardando mucho?-pregunto un poco angustiado el zorrito amarillo a sus acompañantes.

-no te preocupes Tails, de seguro se fueron a ver algunas tiendas ya sabes cómo son las chicas-dijo el erizo azul con ademan despreocupado.

-Sonic tiene razón, no deben tardar-apoyo el equidna a su amigo azul.

-Hump, y ¿Por qué estoy yo a aquí?-pregunto un poco enfadado el erizo negro de franjas rojas.

-tu hermano vendrá-le respondió Sonic-o ¿acaso no estas ansioso de verlo?-dijo un poco divertido el azul.

-Gez, ni que tuviera tanta suerte-respondió arrogantemente el erizo negro.

-HOLA-le saludo o más bien grito iris a los presentes en la sala-

-hola chi…cas-respondió el saludo el erizo azul, pero se confundió al ver a sus tres acompañantes-¿quiénes son?-pregunto Sonic.

-bueno ellas son, Tarah, Rika y Di-dijo señalando a la eriza café, a la loba y a la equina-y son nuestras…-la rosada no pudo terminar ya que el pitido de la gran pantalla que se encontraba en la sala la interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede Tails?-pregunto Cream al zorrito.

-alguien está en el perímetro-respondió el oji azul a la vez que tecleaba códigos para acercar más las cámaras y ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la cámara estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudieron divisar cuatro figuras, dos de las cuales les eran familiares.

-esos son….-dijo algo incrédulo Tails.

-Silver y Blaze…-Knuckles termino la frase.

-pero, ¿y las otras dos chicas?-pregunto Shadow con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la pantalla

-eso no importa. Tails abre las compuertas-ordeno Sonic a l zorrito.

-enseguida-dicho esto Tails apretó un botón y las compuertas empezaron a abrirse.

* * *

_-"Aqua resiste"-_eran los pensamientos de Silver al ver a su "hermanita" en tal estado.

-Silver, mira-la vos de Blaze lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio en la dirección en la que la felina apuntaba.

-ya saben que estamos aquí, apresúrense-las felinas asintieron y comenzaron a correr.

Cuando entraron al "taller", las compuertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y se encontraron con varias miradas curiosas.

-Silver-saludo Sonic alegremente.

-no hay tiempo para saludos-dijo Silver con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué pasa?, te ves muy alterado-el zorrito le dijo, pero segundos después dirigió su mirada a la chica que el erizo plateado tenía en sus brazos, vio la herida y lo entendió todo-Amy, Cream, Alex, lleven a la chica a la enfermería-las aludidas asintieron aun sin entender mucho.

-yo voy con ellas-dijo Silver ahora mostraba preocupación.

-bien, síguenos-le dijo Amy al erizo y este solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la enfermería.

Blaze y Lionne se quedaron paradas ante las miradas expectantes de todos y una voz seria pero femenina rompió el silencio.

-Lionne, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-la eriza castaña se paró de brazos cruzados y su seño estaba bastante fruncido.

-fue Nazo-respondió con algo de furia la felina.

El resto de las guardianas abrieron los ojos con algo de terror al escuchar ese nombre e Iris llevo sus manos a su boca en señal de asombro y miedo. La única, del resto de los presentes, que no estaba sorprendida era Blaze.

-esperen, esperen, esperen, paren el carro-pidió Sonic-¿Quién es Nazo?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto un muy confundido erizo azul.

Tara y Lionne se miraron y esta última respondió:-les diremos todo lo que sabemos cuándo Aqua despierte-la felina les dio la espalda y nadie dijo nada más. Todos se quedaron a la espera de que la chica, la cual estaba en la enfermería, despertara y así podrían obtener respuestas.

* * *

**Buenooooo espero que lo hayan disfrutado pues me mate haciéndolo, estaba pensando en terminarlo mañana ya que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y cintura de estar sentada en el compu pero lo termine por ustedes ;)**

**Gracias Leoa94 y a Tarah Zen G. Las adoro mis pervers!**

**Y gracias a: Tarah Zen G, Sonatika y LoveRoseStar13. Se les agradece mucho**

**Para opiniones, sugerencias y más….. dejen un review :3 **


End file.
